Les leçons de la vie
by Zexyheart
Summary: Apprendre et suivre les leçons de la vie nous permet d'éviter de faire certaines erreurs. Gin n'a peut-être pas fait assez attention, ce qui pourrait lui coûter cher.
Disclamer: Tout est au génie de Gosho Aoyama !

Hey ! Voici un petit OS que je voulais absolument poster avant le film et que j'avais commencé après avoir vu le trailer où Gin est montré comme s'étant mis à la pêche au cana*SBAFF* traitres ! Du coup ça m'a ramené à une idée totalement pétée et sadique qui me trottait dans la tête depuis très longtemps !

Le texte est à la fois en caracères normaux et italiques, j'explique à la fin pourquoi.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

-Encerclez-moi immédiatement tout le périmètre ! Aucun d'eux ne doit pouvoir s'enfuir !

Cette dernière phrase prononcée par James Black à ses hommes ne cessait de se répéter en boucle. Gin, situé à l'étage du grand manoir de leur quartier général, suivait l'assaut donné par les agents du FBI. Dissimulé par le grand rideau noir il était totalement invisible. Mais lui voyait tout, le paysage, avec sa grande forêt qui dissimulait l'immense bunker des scientifiques, et leur défaite imminente. Et tout était de sa faute. S'il avait tué ce détective au lieu de faire confiance à une drogue il n'aurait pas mis en péril toute leur organisation. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir là-dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment derrière lui. Son éternel bras droit apparut.

-Patron ! Vous devez sortir d'ici, immédiatement !

-Pourquoi ça ? Je ne suis pas un couard. Je descendrai tous ceux qui pénètreront ici, Akai en tête.

-Il n'en est pas question ! S'écria l'homme à lunettes, pourtant peu habitué à désobéir. Ils ont déjà descendu Chianti et Korn ! Vermouth est introuvable et les deux traitres de la police sont à présents contre nous. Vous êtes le seul debout et je refuse de vous voir mourir !

Gin resta interdit devant cet aveu. Il sourit légèrement derrière ses mèches et le long col de son manteau. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et vint prêt de Vodka. Après tout il n'avait pas tort, si les autres étaient tombés, les survivants devaient tout reconstruire derrière. Même à deux ils seraient assez pour continuer à mettre à mal le FBI et les autres polices du monde. Le but de de l'organisation aboutirait tout de même.

-Alors fais-moi le plaisir de survivre aussi. Ça m'ennuierait de perdre mon ami ici, à la merci de ces idiots.

-Comptez là-dessus, dit le brun.

Et les deux hommes s'élancèrent vers l'une des issues de secours.

…

 _Les leçons de la vie ne t'ont apparemment pas suffi…_

…

 _Non, elles n'ont jamais été assez pour lui apprendre à ne jamais faillir. Et il en payait à présent le prix fort. Assit sur le lit de sa cellule, il fixait les ténèbres autour de lui, juste derrière l'immense vitre blindée qui donnait sur toute l'intimité de sa captivité. Seule celle-ci était éclairée, aveuglant au premier abord tant la blancheur pure étincelait. Et en son centre une goutte de noir qui ne s'étalait que très rarement, à la différence d'une tâche d'encre sur une feuille. Vivant et exposé telle une bête en cage, il attendait que le jugement tombe. Aucune peine de mort à l'arrivée car une promesse prônait la captivité à perpétuité. C'est ainsi qu'il était condamné à finir : docilement retenu en cage, les ailes brisées et les serres enchainées. Jamais le fier corbeau n'avait autant espéré l'arrivé de la colombe._

 _-Tu ne resteras pas ainsi éternellement, dit une voix dans l'ombre qui se rapprochait à la lueur._

 _Le prisonnier leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il quitta sa position, replié sur lui-même, et s'approcha de la vitre. La silhouette de son interlocuteur commença à se dessiner mais l'autre fit tout pour éviter de croiser son regard._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Tu sais déjà que je ne dirais rien._

 _-Je le sais. Depuis le temps, plus rien n'a de secret pour moi en ce qui te concerne. Nous sommes en train de batailler pour que tu ne sois pas exposé publiquement avec tous les méfaits occasionnés par l'organisation, et je suis garant de tous tes actes dès ta sortie d'ici._

 _-Tiens donc, on me déménage ?_

 _-En effet, tu seras amené aux cellules du FBI pour y être interrogé avant d'être envoyé dans un de leur centre._

 _-Celui dont tu as la direction j'imagine, rétorqua froidement le captif._

 _-Exactement. Tu auras une partie qui te seras entièrement consacré. Seules tes connaissances pourront y accéder. Et avec un peu de chance, tu auras le droit de sortir et vivre sous surveillance, près de ceux qui t'ont recherché._

 _Le prisonnier ne releva pas cette proposition. Vivre avec l'illusion d'être libre revenait à rester en cellule. Jamais il ne retrouverait son ancienne vie. Cette idée le poignarda dans le dos._

 _-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?_

 _-C'était mon travail._

…

 _Les leçons de la vie sont celles qui t'ont anéanti_

…

Les deux hommes en noir réussirent à sortir après avoir neutralisé les agents du FBI qui avaient réussi à s'infiltrer. Gin se jura d'abattre toutes ces vermines afin de laisser le terrain libre à son activité favorite: la chasse aux traitres. Il savait déjà qui seraient ses victimes. Même Vermouth en faisait partie. Elle s'était payée sa tête depuis trop longtemps. Et Sherry...Elle aussi pouvait trembler car l'argenté ne l'avait pas oublié et il savait qu'elle était en vie. Le chevalier servant qui la protégeait aller lui aussi tomber malgré le fait que l'assassin ne l'ait pas encore trouvé à l'extérieur.

-Ils bloquent les accès aux garages, les Porsches sont innaccessibles, lui annonça Vodka.

L'idée d'abandonner son véhicule de collection énerva intérieurement l'agent qui n'avait jamais commit tous ces crimes digne du Purgatoire sans elle.

-Peu importe. De toute façon nous aurions été repérés facilement avec.

Vodka détailla du coin de l'oeil celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son supérieur. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de défauts sur cet homme ayant une telle prestance et une aura aussi malfaisante. On dit toujours qu'il y a un fond de bonté en chacun et pourtant Gin démontrait le contraire en ne semant que la mort derrière lui. Jamais personne n'avait eu droit à une once de pitié ou à une seconde chance. Impitoyable et avide de sang. Une machine à tuer qui n'avait jamais connu le droit de caresser du bout des doigts l'amour et la douceur. Parfois, il arrivait à Vodka d'avoir peur pour sa vie lorsqu'il était en présence de l'argenté. Le simple fait de croiser ce regard vide d'expression et pourtant si expressif de la folie et de l'horreur suffisait à lui assécher la gorge et à le faire trembler.

Le passé de Gin avait forgé le monstre qu'il était. Seule son apparence rappelait qu'il était humain, tout le reste avait été balayé. Fils de deux agents de l'organisation, il avait été forcé par Ano Kata à les assassiner alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans. Personne n'avait cru possible qu'un enfant puisse commettre une telle atrocité et pourtant, sans sourciller, faiblir ou trembler, le jeune garçon avait pointé son Beretta dans leur direction. Les deux balles avaient fusé en un sillon parfait qui avait transpercé les chairs. Quand on lui avait demandé la raison de son obéissance et ses regrets, il avait levé son arme vers les curieux. Puis il leur avait déclaré n'avoir besoin de personne pour vivre et que son rêve serait de vivre dans un océan de sang. Drôle de songe pour un être si jeune. Mais Ano Kata n'avait jamais cessé d'entretenir cette mer morte. Même si demeurer seul était le souhait de Gin, il s'était avancé vers lui. Et contrairement aux craintes des autres membres présents, le jeune tueur le laissa agir. Il baissa même l'objet qui devint son bien le plus cher. Ano Kata lui fit miroiter un avenir dans lequel il pourrait éternellement assouvir ses désirs de sang. Une longévité éternelle ainsi qu'un jardin aux fontaines de sang. Ce jour-là fut celui où la fragrance de la mort commença à émaner de l'argenté.

Vodka se rappela de la vie de son collègue au sein de l'organisation. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle destruction sur l'esprit de quelqu'un. Il commençait même à croire que toutes les horreurs du monde s'étaient réincarnées en un seul être. La psychologie de Gin semblait ne tenir qu'à un fil et pourtant, c'est lui qui possédait la plus grande force mentale parmi tous. Vodka se souvint de la fois où il l'avait vu dans les jardins du manoir. A genoux et le visage levé vers le ciel. Ses bras tombaient sur le sol comme une marionnette aux fils brisés. La pluie tombait avec un telle vitesse qu'il devenait impossible de discerner les formes au bout d'une certaine distance. Le brun était venu à la rencontre de son collègue pour l'extraire de ses gouttes glacées qui lui déchiraient la peau. Il s'attendait à voir le plaisir de la mort peint sur son visage mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, il le trouva les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Vodka lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ainsi et la réponse fut des plus calme et sincère: "Je purge mes horreurs en me laissant soumettre au chagrin des dieux. Cela me fait me sentir plus puissant de savoir que je peux continuer à tuer tant que leurs larmes nettoient mon être". Le brun avait d'abord été surprit avant de se reprendre et de lui inciter à rentrer. Mais il sentait que l'autre était éteint. Il le suivait comme si c'était la seule chose dont il était capable. Vodka se surprit donc à vouloir s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne. Il lui fit couler un bain, l'aida à se changer et à coiffer sa longue chevelure devenue rebelle à cause de la pluie. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où quelque chose sembla se manifester dans l'esprit de l'argenté au point de le déconnecter de la réalité et de le rendre inapte à faire le moindre geste.

Gin lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé dehors. Vodka lui avait répondu qu'il n'allait pas le laisser ainsi et que c'était son devoir de veiller sur lui. Cette idée de savoir quelqu'un là pour l'aider le prit au dépourvu et le plongea dans la confusion. La solitude avait toujours été une bonne alliée. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il osa demander si c'était ça l'amitié. L'autre sembla réfléchir avant de lui avouer que oui. Dès lors, Gin promit de ne pas laisser sa soif de mort atteindre Vodka. S'il était arrivé dans l'organisation au même moment que ses débuts de tueur sans pitié, c'est parce qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

S'il avait su la vérité...

Il n'aurait jamais oublié le conseil d'Ano Kata sur le fait de rester seul.

Encore une leçon mal apprise.

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre. A peine eut-il regardé autour de lui que Gin se retrouva face à des armes braquées sur lui. Tous les larbins du FBI qui lui avaient mis des bâtons dans les roues étaient là. James, Jodie, André et bien sûr, Akai. L'argenté alla se saisir de son Beretta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa nuque. En tournant légèrement la tête il vit avec horreur ce qu'il refusait de croire. Soudainement figé dans le temps, il ne batailla que lorsque Silver Bullet se jeta sur lui pour lui passer les menottes. Il empêchait le sniper de le neutraliser mais croiser à nouveau cette vision qui lui faisait si mal le stoppa net. Il se laissa mettre en cage sans un regard pour ses ennemis.

...

 _Les leçons de la vie, celles qui ne te promettent qu'une longue agonie_

 _-Et alors ?! J'avais confiance en toi !_

 _-Saburou ? Il est temps de le laisser._

 _Le concerné répondit tandis que le captif fusillait le nouvel arrivant. Akai Shuichi qui le regardait sans émotion et qui lui ravissait son interlocuteur. L'argenté promettait mille morts à cet agent si froid en apparence et pourtant si cruel à l'intérieur. Mais il reporta son attention vers l'homme face à lui. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre avec une certaine gêne. Être ainsi dévisager par tant de détresse le rendait malade. Car ce n'est plus le regard de tueur qui épousait le sien mais celui d'un petit garçon qui souffrait. Sans doute le reflet de celui qu'il aurait du être.  
_

 _Gin posa son front contre la vitre de sa cellule pour être au plus près de cet homme en noir._

- _Vodka...Pourquoi ?_

 _Le brun se tourna vers Akai qui partit sans rien dire, comprenant qu'il dérangeait. Puis il se tourna vers Gin._

- _Ecoute... J'ai rejoins l'organisation à la demande du FBI qui savait que l'organisation mettait en place une arme de destruction. Je n'ai pas de suite comprit mais en te voyant j'ai su que c'était toi. Tu étais ce que l'on m'avait demandé de mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que l'on deviendrait si proche._

- _Alors tu m'as fais croire que je pouvais moi aussi aimer quelqu'un ! Je t'ai bêtement fait confiance...  
_

 _L'ancien membre de l'organisation lui tourna le dos sans la moindre excuse et le laissa à son sort._

 _Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gin rêva de pouvoir hurler comme jamais. Il frappa d'un geste sec du poing la vitre qui ne cilla pas. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, se tenant la tête. Ses ongles menaçaient de la fendre en deux pour qu'enfin il puisse trouver la force de laisser éclater toute sa haine. Mais ce furent des larmes qui jaillirent à la place. Il ne resta plus à terre que les restes d'un enfant, ayant reçu toutes les peines du monde sur lui, noyé dans la peau d'un monstre._

 _Tout en lui se brisa comme une aiguille de verre. Il lui sembla alors entendre un flot de hurlements lui déchirer l'être. Toutes les plaintes de ses victimes se moquaient de sa condition. Il ne voulait pas les écouter mais il sentait leur présence étouffante autour de lui. Elle voulait lui arracher le semblant de coeur qu'il lui restait et le forcer à implorer leur pitié. Mais il ne succomba pas. Il les ignora en prenant sur lui tous les reproches qui venaient à lui. Il criait à chaque nouvelle voix qu'elle se taise et continua ainsi jusqu'à l'épuisement.  
_

 _Lorsque Saburou et Akai revinrent, ils trouvèrent Gin étendu sur le sol, endormi. Ses cheveux cachés ses yeux rougis mais l'ecchymose sur sa main indiquait qu'il avait frappé quelque chose avec beaucoup de colère et de détermination. Ils ouvrèrent la cellule et l'ancien homme en noir s'approcha de lui. A leur surprise, ils remarquèrent que l'argenté ne semblait pas pouvoir ou vouloir sortir de son sommeil. Inquiet le brun regarda le sniper qui semblait toujours aussi calme.  
_

 _-Il faudrait que quelqu'un l'examine._

- _Non, trancha Akai. Ce n'est pas le travail d'un docteur. Ce que nous voyons là est la mort du monstre et la survie de l'humain. S'il est ainsi c'est parce qu'une part de lui est morte et menace d'entrainer l'autre._

- _Alors il va mourir ?!_

-S _i je te dis qu'il y a une solution improbable mais qui peut marcher, serais-tu prêt à la lui faire subir ?  
_

- _A une condition: Que tout le monde l'oubli, Lui y comprit._

- _Très bien._

...

 _Les leçons de la vie se réapprennent à l'infini  
..._

-Aller Saburou ! Plus vite ! Je vais être en retard en cours !

Une petite voix d'enfant claironnait ces mêmes phrases depuis dix bonnes minutes. Une masse de cheveux argentés blonds volaient au fil des enjambés précipitées jusqu'à se stopper devant la personne cherchée. L'homme lui sourit et se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Excuse-moi Jin, j'avais réunion avec les autres et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Mais tu as toujours des réunions. A force vous ne devez plus rien avoir à vous dire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Akai est toujours dehors une heure avant la fin. Du coup on s'entraine au tir en vous attendant.

Le brun rit nerveusement en pensant qu'il devrait dire au sniper d'arrêter d'amener un enfant de neuf ans à un stand de tir pour tuer le temps.

-Je tâcherais d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois, promit-il. Sinon, est-ce que tu as vu Shiho pour ta visite mensuelle ?

-Oui et elle m'a dit que j'allais très bien. Rien n'est apparu de dangereux et je n'ai pas d'effets secondaires néfastes.

-Tant mieux...

-Pourquoi je dois passer cette visite ? Je ne suis pas malade.

-C'est vrai, mais tu as quelque chose de spécial qui fait que l'on doit te surveiller.

-Je sais...

Malgré son jeune âge, Jin savait qu'il était sous l'influence d'une drogue, l'APTX 5000, mais il ne savait pas à quoi elle lui servait. Vodka, lui, connaissait ses effets. Elle avait rajeunit Jin et lui avait retiré quasiment tous ses souvenirs. Quelques-uns subsistaient et ressortaient dans ses cauchemars. Shiho avait confié qu'il mettrait du temps à les contrôler et à les gérer mais qu'il parviendrait à s'en accoutumer sans gêne.

Les deux anciens membres de l'organisation sortirent dans le jardin du manoir de Saburou, devenu une "base" secondaire du FBI, notamment pour y abriter ceux ayant connu les horreurs des hommes en noir, comme Shiho. Jin ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que son regard croise une structure en pierre, comme un cercueil. Il s'en approcha et passa sa main sur la surface granuleuse, gravée: GIN. Il soupira.

-Tu crois qu'il reviendra en moi ? Je l'entends la nuit. Même quand je rêve il parvient à se faufiler pour me dire que je ne peux pas échapper à tout ce que j'ai fait. Parfois c'est un corbeau aux yeux de sang ou un humain. Il dit qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, qu'il veut juste que je le laisse sortir pour qu'il puisse se venger.

Le garçon se mit à sangloter.

-Il veut te tuer ainsi que les autres ! Mais je ne veux pas !

-Ecoute...cet homme est mort. Dans sa chute il a voulu t'entrainer mais tu as lutté. Tu ne voulais pas sombrer parce que tu voulais vivre, avoir la vie que tu n'as jamais eu, et surtout tu avais la volonté de montrer qui tu étais vraiment.

-Je sais qu'il n'y a personne sous cette tombe...Il n'est donc pas complètement mort. Il est juste enfermé au fond de moi, là où je n'irais jamais parce que cet endroit est effrayant et que je ne suis pas lui. Je hais tout ce qu'il a fait. Parfois j'aimerais mourir pour être certain qu'il disparaisse mais vous m'avez tous sauvé au lieu de m'achever. Vous m'avez laissé une chance, je ne vais pas la gâcher. Je regrette juste de ne pas savoir qui il était vraiment...Mais j'imagine que c'est pour me protéger que vous faites ça.

-C'est exact. Nous serons toujours là pour s'assurer que tu vives loin de son influence.

Jin lui offrit un sourire en guise de remerciement.

-Bon ! C'est pas tout mais je suis déjà en retard !

Saburou le regarda prendre les devants en se disant que finalement il n'avait pas totalement trahi son ami et qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas le tuer. Quand Akai lui avait parlé des drogues de Shiho il avait eu peur des effets qu'elles pourraient avoir mais finalement elles avaient transformé celui qu'il était. A présent, il restait à lui réapprendre comment vivre. Cela serait long et périeux mais il y arriverait.

/0\0/0\

Voilà, c'est fini pour cet OS. Au début je voulais me consacrer à la trahison de Vodka avant de complètement dériver sur Gin que j'ai finalement refusé de tuer (au début il devait mourir dans la cellule). Pour les prénoms de Vodka et Jin j'ai juste pris ceux trouvés sur l'île des sirènes: Kurosawa Gin et Uozuka Saburou.

Donc pour la police ! Les caractères normaux représentent la montée de Jin et l'italique la chute de Gin. J'aurais pu tout faire en normal mais bon...je fais ce que je veux, na !

J'espère ne pas avoir trop dérivé T_T Gomen !


End file.
